


40 OTP Prompts On The Wall

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, steve needs hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 OTP prompts originally found on Tumblr, which I will take requests to do. Short & sweet, mix of fluff and hurt/comfort.</p><p>Chapter 8: <i>“You know… there's probably room for two in here,” Danny said slowly, seduction dripping from his mouth as he spoke. “And I know that SEALs love the water.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying

**Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine person A’s reaction to waking up in the middle of the night and hearing person B quietly crying next to them in bed."**

 

At first, Danny isn’t sure what woke him. He can hear the waves crashing against the beach, but they don’t keep him awake like they did when he first moved here. He was lying on his side with his back to Steve who, he realised, had rolled away from him. Danny let his eyes drift shut again, only for them to snap open again when he heard something that sounded very much like someone sniffing. Rolling over onto his other side, Danny could make out Steve; he had his back to him and was burrowed in the sheets.

“Steve? Babe, you okay?” He whispered, reaching out to touch his lovers shoulder, thumb gently stroking. Steve turned over and grabbed his shirt as if it were his lifeline, fingers twisting in the material. His eyes opened, letting a single tear out as Danny brushed his fingers against his jaw. Thumb swiping the tear away, Danny leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s, who instantly relaxed when he felt Danny’s arms come around him and pull him closer, rolling onto his back so that Steve could settle into his side.

“Nightmare.” Steve mumbled into his partners shoulder, fingers still holding onto his shirt. “Sorry I woke you, Danno.”

“Hey, don’t ever apologise to me. I know you still struggle with them, but I love you and I’ll always be there for you, okay?” Danny said, running a hand soothingly down his back. Steve looked up into his partners’ eyes, his own closing when Danny cupped his face and brushed their lips together. Sighing, Steve sunk down into Danny, face in the crook of his neck. Breathing in the comforting scent of his lover, he smiled.

“Love you too, Danno.”


	2. Valentines Day

**Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine for Valentine’s Day, A gets B something like a new iPad or smartphone, hoping B will use it for work, but B just ends up spending the rest of the day making faces and taking selfies with it instead."**

“I bought you that phone because you literally blew up your previous one, and thought maybe you'd treat this one properly. But no, you decide to take photos of yourself making weird faces. God knows what you’re doing with them.” Danny sighed, as he heard the phone camera shutter click again.

“I’m sending them to Gracie.” Steve replied, sitting up from where he was hanging upside down on the couch as if it was an everyday occurrence. “We’re seeing who can pull the strangest face.” He looked over at Danny as he slumped next to him. Danny was about to reply but was interrupted by the phone vibrating, signalling a new text message. Steve opened it and smiled, and Danny couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him – he wondered if his partner knew that his soft smile was a weakness of his. He then looked down and laughed when he saw the face that Grace had pulled.

“Okay I have to admit, that is pretty funny.” Danny said. Steve opened the camera app and held the phone out in front of them, the screen showing both their faces.

“Ready Danny? Strangest face in 3, 2, 1…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full list of my prompts is here on my Tumblr - the one's I've done/been requested have been crossed out.
> 
> http://lcdrsuperseal.tumblr.com/post/126419508178/my-otp-prompt-masterpost


	3. Hammock

**Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine your OTP cuddling in a hammock on a hot summers day."**

“That tickles, babe.” Danny mumbled. When he got no response he looked down and saw why. Steve was asleep, face buried in Danny’s neck and arms tight around his waist. The gentle breathing against his neck was indeed tickling him, but as it was a hot summers day and his own personal furnace was practically lying on top of him in their hammock, it wasn’t that much of a big deal. Danny pressed his lips against Steve’s forehead as one arm laid across his lovers back, his other hand tracing the memorised outline of his shoulder tattoo. He closed his eyes, savouring the peacefulness of it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full list of my prompts is here on my Tumblr - the one's I've done/been requested have been crossed out.
> 
> http://lcdrsuperseal.tumblr.com/post/126419508178/my-otp-prompt-masterpost


	4. Phone

**Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine Person A likes stealing B’s phone to change B’s phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of B’s face or doing something like picking their nose). Imagine A doing another routine swipe of B’s phone, but not having the heart to change it because this time because B’s phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together)."**  (okay so it is of the two of them… and Grace. Because of reasons.)

It had become a habit of Danny’s now. Every so often (okay fine, once a week) he would swipe Steve’s phone, unlock it (“My birthday is an obvious passcode, Steve.” He said the first time he’d done it) and change the wallpaper. Sometimes he’d go for sneaky photos of Steve himself, or sometimes he’d just use random pictures of where he happened to be at the time. But now, as he unlocked it and saw the phone wallpaper that Steve currently had, he didn’t really want to change it. 

_The picture really was one of Danny’s favourites already. Yesterday they’d had Grace for the weekend and her and Steve had collapsed on the beach after a particularly hard swim session. Grace slumped in Steve’s lap, his arms holding her against his chest as he caught his breath. Danny had sneakily snapped a picture of them like that, his two favourite people in the world never failed to make him smile. Grace was playing on Steve’s phone when she called Danny over. Sitting next to them, Grace held the phone out and captured the three of them smiling at the camera._

Danny locked Steve’s phone again and put it back on the kitchen top where he found it, not having the heart to mess with it or it’s owner. Who, Danny has decided, is the biggest goof he’s ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full list of my prompts is here on my Tumblr - the one's I've done/been requested have been crossed out.
> 
> http://lcdrsuperseal.tumblr.com/post/126419508178/my-otp-prompt-masterpost


	5. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one features sex, but nothing graphic.

Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine your OTP buying candles for intimate time. Now imagine the smoke alarm going off while they are having sex."

To say that Danny had been speechless when he walked through the door to Steve’s (and now his, he had to keep reminding himself) house earlier was a big understatement; he’d pinched his arm a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The first thing that caught his eye was the huge airbed where the coffee table usually was, with the comforter from their bed over it. And surrounded by pillows. Then he noticed that all the lights were off, and that candles illuminated the room. Lots of candles, Danny noted. Finally, he noticed that Steve was walking towards him, and his breath hitched when he realised that oh my god he’s not wearing anything.

“Wow.” Danny said as he slid his arms around his partner’s waist, his breath hitching as he felt Steve shiver under his touch.

“Happy birthday, Danny.” He whispered as he undid Danny’s tie, letting it drop to the floor as he started on his shirt buttons.

“Oh my god,” Danny muttered against Steve’s lips as his shirt joined his tie on the floor. “This is so hot.”

“Well it’s about to get hotter…” Steve’s fingers hooked in Danny’s belt loops as he led him back to the airbed. 

 

\---------------

 

“Danny, don’t st- oooohhhgodkeepgoing!” Steve moaned into Danny’s shoulder as his lover stopped thrusting into him and instead buried himself into Steve as far as he could go, putting constant pressure on his prostate. Danny was switching between gasping for breath and nibbling at Steve’s collarbone, groaning when he felt Steve’s fingernails digging into his back. Steve gently pulled on Danny’s hair, tugging him up for a kiss, which he happily obliged. Leaning on his forearms placed either side of Steve’s head, Danny started thrusting in and out of him again, causing Steve to moan into the kiss.

“Jesus, Steve, I’m-” Whatever Danny was going to say was cut off by the sudden sharp beeping of the smoke detector. He stopped moving and looked at Steve, who was writhing underneath him at the sudden loss of movement. Danny sighed and glanced around, trying to see what has set the alarm off. “Did you put anything in the oven?” Steve frantically shook his head, so Danny did another sweep of the room. “Hard to tell, there’s so many candles in here!” As soon as the words left his mouth he returned his gaze to Steve, still fidgeting underneath him.

“Oh god...”

“Danny, -” “The candles, Steve!” Danny growled in frustration as he pulled out of him, causing Steve to whine at the loss and flop back onto the mattress, and immediately switched the lights on before blowing out some of the candles. Danny grabbed the nearest item of clothing he could find, which happened to be his boxer shorts, and started waving it under the smoke detector in the hope of silencing it. Steve sighed, sitting up to look around at his failed attempt of a romantic surprise before his eyes landed on Danny because, hey, he’s still naked.

“Sorry, Danno,” Steve said, picking at the comforter. “Wanted to make it a surprise for you.” Danny sighed, the beeping having finally stopped. He threw his boxers over his shoulder as he made his way back to Steve, sitting next to him with a hand on his thigh.

“Babe, it was a surprise. And you did say it would get hotter!” Danny chuckled at his lovers smirk and reached up to run his thumb over it, smiling as Steve kissed the pad of his thumb. “The only way I’d be more surprised is if you’d bought lube with glitter in it. And no, please don’t do that.” Danny added when Steve opened his mouth. Steve sighed, but his eyes lit up when Danny pushed him back down onto the mattress and covered his body with his own. “Now,” Danny whispered into Steve’s mouth as he slowly slid back into him, causing Steve to grip his shoulders tightly and swear under his breath. “Where were we?”


	6. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve woke at the sound of the rain hitting the glass panes on the door leading out to the balcony. It didn’t happen often in Hawaii, and while Steve loves his homeland normal weather, he did like it when it rained._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't even remember if this was on my original list but found it on a google doc, so I'd clearly wanted to do it at some point.
> 
> Prompt: Waking up in the middle of the night to soft rain and knowing you’ve still got hours to sleep, when you’re toasty warm and comfortable & sleep has made you forget all your worries and responsibilities and you go back to sleep feeling as content as ever.
> 
> Written while staying awake for a night shift so any mistakes are mine.

Steve woke at the sound of the rain hitting the glass panes on the door leading out to the balcony. It didn’t happen often in Hawaii, and while Steve loves his homeland normal weather, he did like it when it rained.

A bleary-eyed glance at his phone - and ow, goodbye to his retinas, damn bright screen - told him the time, and a smile graced his face at the realisation that it was nowhere near morning time. Steve pulled the covers back over himself and happily resumed his former position of invading Danny’s personal space.

Danny muttered in his sleep at the sudden intrusion and rolled onto his side with his back to Steve, who simply slung an arm over his waist and buried his face in his lover’s blonde hair. Steve sighed happily. He honestly couldn’t imagine a time or place where he was more at peace with the world than right now - warm, comfortable and pressed against Danny’s back, their hands joined in front of them.

Steve loved sleeping, as it provided him with a great excuse to be close to Danny. Other bedroom activities did too, of course, and he very much enjoyed sex, but while resting he could be close to Danny for literally  _ hours _ on end. That never happened during sex, aside from the occasional night where the need for each other’s bodies triumphed over the need for sleep.

Closing his eyes, Steve slipped a bare leg between his partner’s and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He truly relished these peaceful moments where he was cocooned in his bedsheets with the love of his life, and Danny certainly was that. He had proven how much he loved Steve by not only rescuing him countless times and giving him part of his liver last year, but also giving him his children. Steve honestly didn’t think he’d ever have a family, let alone kids, but now he can’t picture his life without them.

Sometimes when Charlie stays with them for his weekend visits, Steve would wake up to find him sprawled across both him and Danny. Those are the mornings where he gladly forgoes his morning swim in exchange for going back to sleep with both Willams’ men in his embrace, Grace still asleep down the hall in her own room.

A sudden twinge of sadness crept into his mind. What if the radiation poisoning made him too sick to enjoy moments like this with his family?

“Go to sleep, babe,” Danny’s rumble caught Steve off guard. “Can hear your brain whirring.”

“Thought I didn’t have one?” Steve playfully nipped at Danny’s collarbone, reminding him of what he’d told him when they were playing around in the doctor's office not long ago.

“Shuddup, lemme sleep.” Danny mumbled with a sigh.

Steve leant over to quickly steal a kiss from him before settling back under the covers. “Alright, Danno. Love you.”

“Love you too, you nocturnal freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten this one, but my more recent & popular fics (and real life) have taken over. This is to hopefully get the creative juices flowing.


	7. Birthday Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danny was not a morning person. Not by a long shot, even though Steve was doing his best to change that with spontaneous bouts of morning sex. But this was important._

Danny groaned as his alarm interrupted what was turning into a rather interesting dream. He quickly shut it off before it woke Steve, who mumbled in his sleep as Danny untangled himself from him and slid out of bed. Danny looked back at his lover, who had rolled over and buried his face in Danny’s pillow, and smiled softly before walking out of their room.  

Danny was not a morning person. Not by a long shot, even though Steve was doing his best to change that with spontaneous bouts of morning sex. But this was important. 

He tiptoed down the hall, past Grace’s room, and downstairs. Danny blinked several times as he turned the lights on in the kitchen - and yeah, that'll definitely wake him up - and set about on his mission. 

Danny constantly checked the digital clock on the oven as he made pancake mixture before pouring it in the frying pan. He even threw in some blueberries and redcurrants; they were Steve's favourite pancakes, despite Danny’s attempts to win him over with chocolate chips.  

After he had enough pancakes piled onto a plate, he checked the clock again. _04:59_ , which meant he had 10 minutes left. Danny threw a towel over the pancakes to keep them warm while he dug the tray-table out of the cupboard and loaded it with the plate and two cups of coffee.  

 _05:05_. Danny took a deep breath, hoping that his surprise would be a good one, before he picked up the tray and headed upstairs. He crept back into their room and set the tray down on the bed, smiling when he saw that Steve hadn’t moved from his previous position.  

“Steve? Babe, wake up,” Danny gently shook his shoulder, panicking as he noticed the time on his phone, “I made breakfast.” 

“Danny, what the hell?” Steve moaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, kicking the covers off. He glanced at his phone before glaring at Danny. “It’s 05:09!” 

Danny beamed at Steve, a hand on his warm bare thigh. “Yeah, I know. That’s the point.” At his lover’s confused, but still annoyed look, he explained. “At this time, 39 years ago today, you came kicking and screaming into the world. Happy birthday!” 

Steve opened his mouth, but couldn’t get any words to form, so he ended up sucking his bottom lip into his mouth instead. He then noticed the tray full of his favourite pancakes and coffee, and there was even a small plate of butter on the side.

“Danno…” He whispered, one hand clamped around Danny’s wrist. “I don’t… nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you so much!” 

Danny pulled him in for a brief, sweet kiss, before settling down next to him and putting the tray over his lap. 

“How’d you know what time I was born, anyway?” Steve asked as he stirred butter into his coffee. 

“I called your sister.” Danny said, “Mary was very curious as to why I needed to know, but it’s safe to say that she was totally on board with this plan.”

Steve smirked around a mouthful of pancakes, and together they enjoyed their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

“Wait, hang on a second,” Danny said after setting the tray down on the floor, Steve nestled into his side. “You said nobody ever did this for you? I don’t believe that nobody has never brought you breakfast in bed on your birthday.”

Steve didn’t reply or even look at Danny, choosing instead to pull his boxer shorts down from where they’d rucked up. 

“Steve?” Danny whispered, gently squeezing his thigh.

“A few times when I was a kid… and even then it definitely wasn’t at the time I was born. Too early, y’know?” Steve mumbled. “But other than that… nope, can’t say it ever happened.”

Danny hummed his disapproval as he ran his other hand down Steve’s arm. “Well, then everyone else was crazy.” Steve snorted into Danny’s neck. “I’m serious! I can’t think of anything more perfect to do than surprise my boyfriend with breakfast in bed on his birthday, especially on the time he was born.”

“You’re the best, Danno,” Steve looked up and brushed their noses together before kissing Danny. He could never get over how soft the other man’s lips felt against his. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, babe.” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips.


	8. Fun in the Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You know… there's probably room for two in here,” Danny said slowly, seduction dripping from his mouth as he spoke. “And I know that SEALs love the water.”_

**Which person of your OTP would suggest a romantic bubble bath? Bonus if the other suggests making a bit more… interesting.**

* * *

It had been a particularly stressful day, one that involved a lot of running after a gang of bank robbers on his part. When they got home a wave of relief washed over Danny as he finally sank into the leather recliner, but that was short lived as when he stood up every single muscle in his body protested.

“Woah, I don’t think so, Danny.” Steve caught him just before he toppled over and held him upright against him. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll get it.”

“... I need to pee.” Danny glared at Steve.

“Okay, that is all you.” Steve chuckled, and carefully helped Danny up the stairs and into the en-suite of their bedroom. After he finished, Danny sat on the edge of the bathtub and slumped forward.

Steve stood in front of him and gently massaged his lover’s shoulders, not liking the amount of knots he could feel in those muscles. Danny moaned as soon as Steve got to work and let his head fall forward to rest on Steve’s stomach.

“Hey, why’d you stop? Didn’t say ‘stop’.” Danny mumbled.

“As much as I’d love to massage every part of you, I have a better idea.” Steve chuckled. He reached behind Danny and started the water running, adding some of Grace’s bubble bath mixture that somehow ended up in their bathroom (Steve will never admit to taking it).

“A bubble bath, babe?” Danny said after craning his head backwards to see what Steve as doing. “Really?”

Steve smirked as he started to strip Danny of his clothes, pausing every so often to press kisses to the blond man’s bare skin.

“Hot water is good for sore muscles, Danno,” Steve whispered as he gently nipped at the skin under Danny’s ear, chuckling as he saw the goosebumps rise up instantly. “Now come on, it’s ready for you.”

Danny moaned as he slowly lowered himself into the tub, admitting to himself that _yeah, maybe Steve had a point, this feels sooooo good._

“So I see,” Steve chuckled, and Danny groaned when he realised that he voiced his opinion out loud. “So you feel better, then?”

Danny fully relaxed back and reached out for Steve. He happily obeyed and knelt by the edge of the tub with the fingers of one hand laced with Danny’s.

“What do you think, babe?” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss. He clutched at the collar of Steve’s shirt as he plundered the brunette’s mouth, neither man caring about spreading suds.

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but it was instantly filled with Danny’s tongue. Not that he minded, far from it - he loved being filled up by Danny, whether it was by his tongue, his fingers or his cock.

Danny could feel his body start to respond as the kiss continued and Steve started to run his hands through his hair. He managed to tear himself away to smirk at Steve as an idea popped into his head.

“You know… there's probably room for two in here,” Danny said slowly, seduction dripping from his mouth as he spoke. “And I know that SEALs love the water.”

“Oh yeah, we _really love_ it, Danno,” Steve moaned. In record speed he managed to tear his shirt and pants off before he climbed into the bath. It was bigger than your average sized tub, with plenty of room for two people, something that both men insisted on when Steve renovated after Danny moved in.

“C’mere, babe.” Danny pulled Steve until he was kneeling in between his legs and they continued their earlier activities with added vigour. He was mesmerised by Steve's ass, and the patches of suds that were running down the globes that Danny squeezed, one in each hand. One lucky bit of the bubble mixture caught Danny's eye as it travelled down the crack of Steve's ass, and he longed to follow its path. But not yet.

“How long you can hold your breath underwater?” Danny asked.

Steve looked at him, confusion written all over his face, until he felt it. Danny's hardening cock pressing against his own, longing for friction. He looked down and almost lost his grip on the back of the tub at the sight that the two of them presented.

“Long enough.” Steve winked.

Danny watched as he trailed kissed down his torso, paying extra attention to his nipples and transplant scar, before coming to rest over the main attraction that was hiding under the bubbles.

Steve took one last look at Danny, before taking a deep breath and dipping his head under. He kept his eyes closed for the time being, but found that he didn't need his eyesight for this as he mouthed around Danny’s groin; having done this enough times he knew exactly where to find Danny's cock - and there it was, curved against his left thigh. Steve wasted no time in drawing the head into his mouth and sucking at it. He couldn't really hear anything but he could feel the vibrations travel down Danny’s body as he moaned and sucked the rest of his cock into his mouth, his hands gripping Danny’s hips and massaging his ass.

Danny found it hard to keep still while he was definitely getting the best blowjob of his life (not that he’d ever tell Steve, that head of his was big enough), his feet not unable to get purchase on the bottom of the tub and one hand clamped around the edge of the tub in a death grip.

He honestly didn’t think that any view in the world could compete to the image currently before him. Danny couldn’t see Steve’s head for the bubbles that still covered his groin, only his shoulders and that sud-covered ass that Danny loved so much were sticking out. He wished that he could reach and squeeze it, but god damn Steve and his ridiculously tall body.

Danny could feel himself getting close, and as much as he was enjoying himself he had other plans for this spontaneous sex session. He fumbled around under the water and found Steve’s head and gently tugged at his ear - their usual sign for when one of them was close.

With one final suck Steve let Danny’s cock out of his mouth and came up for air, and he absolutely did _not_ take a few well-needed deep breaths when he surfaced - after all he _did_ graduate top of his class at BUDs training. Steve knew exactly the picture he painted - his lips were swollen, he was dripping wet and covered in suds, and with his arched back his ass was in the air as he gazed up at Danny with lust-blown eyes.

“Fuck…” Danny whispered as he let his hands wander over Steve’s body.

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked as he mouthed his way back up Danny's chest. “Wanna fuck me in here, Danny?”

“Yes. God, yes, Steve.” Danny panted before pulling Steve into a bruising kiss, finally able to grip his slippery ass and prize his cheeks apart. “Want you to ride me, with my dick filling your ass.”

Steve moaned as Danny teased his hole with light brushes of his fingertips, before reaching out to the small cupboard under the sink for the waterproof lube they kept there for ‘emergencies’ and spreading some on his fingers.

The first finger went in easily enough and Steve eagerly pushed back on it, so Danny quickly added a second. Steve panted into his neck as he felt them stretch him open and gasped at the first nudge of his prostate.

“More, Danny,” Steve begged as he fucked himself on Danny’s fingers, relieved when they hit his special spot again. “Please.”

Instead of complying though, Danny removed his fingers. Steve moaned in frustration at the loss, but when Danny lathered his dick up with lube and lined it up with his ass he twigged that he was about to get fucked.

Both men groaned in relief when Danny pushed all the way inside, his hands tightly gripping Steve’s hips. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s shoulders and breathed deeply into his ear as he adjusted to feeling so _full,_ before slowly starting to move his hips.

Danny gently nudged Steve’s face down so he could tip their foreheads together, wanting to feel even closer - if that was possible - to his lover. Steve looked straight into Danny’s eyes as he began to lift his ass up and down, with both of them practically breathing into each others mouths.

The soft little noises coming from Steve as he fucked himself on Danny’s dick were like something out of Danny’s wildest imagination. Maybe it was because of the new position - not that they weren’t adventurous when it came to their sex life, but they rarely did it like this - or because they were in the water, but Danny thought that he’d never seen Steve so blissed out during sex than right now.

As Steve’s momentum built up, the water around them started to slosh up the sides of the tub. And when Danny started to thrust up to meet him, the waves got even more turbulent and went over the sides. Not that either of them noticed, though.

“Fuck, I’m getting close, Danny!” Steve panted, one hand frantically trying to grip the ceramic tiles on the wall behind Danny for extra purchase as his other was frantically tugging at his neglected cock, though Danny’s stomach was providing ample friction. He whimpered, actually full on _whimpered,_ when Danny sucked on his nipples while his hands wandered down to cup his bouncing ass.

“Come on, baby, do it for me.” Danny whispered against the man’s tanned skin as he continued to drive up into him. He knew that he was hitting Steve’s prostate every time as his moans of pleasure were echoing off of the tiled walls.

All of a sudden Steve’s muscles clamped around Danny’s dick and he came with a cry, shooting onto Danny’s belly. Steve shuddered as he came to rest, partly at the relief of his own orgasm and partly because he could feel Danny still pressed against his sweet spot.

Danny couldn't hold back anymore either. The tight sensation around his dick was too much and he let go, shooting his load into Steve as he bit around his nipple to muffle a shout, making his lover yelp.

“Jesus, Danny!” Steve gasped when Danny slumped back against the tub, gasping for breath. “Was that _really_ necessary?!”

Danny begrudgingly lifted his eyelids enough to look at Steve, and okay fair enough, his left pec was sporting a nice bite mark around the nipple.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, before leaning forward to press a kiss to the red area. “There. All better now.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he gingerly knelt up slightly, Danny’s softening cock slipping out. His thighs were starting to cramp and he longed to get out and fully stretch his legs. But Steve also didn't really want to move from this spot forever, quite content to straddle Danny's lap and toy with his chest hair.

“Hey, Danno?”

“Hmm?” Danny levered himself upright until both their sweaty bodies were flush together again.

“I love you, y'know.” Steve whispered against his lips.

“Love you too, babe.” Danny beamed and pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss. He let his fingers wander and tease the crack of Steve’s ass, gently squeezing the globes in his hands that were mostly underwater.

Eventually they broke apart from the kiss, but still remained close with arms around each other’s waists, . Steve nuzzled Danny’s face and his hair, and would have been more than happy to carry on doing so until the end of time, but suddenly Danny pulled him back and glared at him.

“The bathroom’s flooded, you idiot!”

Steve frowned in confusion. However, upon looking to his right he saw that, wow okay yeah, the floor was totally covered in water, and there was far less water in the bath than before they’d had sex. Even the bath mat was soaked, and water was even still dripping down the side of the tub.

Steve cringed as he looked back at Danny, who was far from impressed.

“Oops…”

Danny kept one hand around Steve’s waist as he pushed his hair back where a few strands of blonde hair had fallen into his face. “‘Oops’ he says. You practically caused a tsunami in here, Steve!”

“Me?! Takes two to tango, Danno,” Steve forced himself to remain straight faced as he realised that the words rhymed, before continuing after clearing his throat. “You were hardly telling me stop earlier!”

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but realised that yeah, Steve had a point. He was certainly a willing participant to their earlier activities when he was thrusting up into Steve when the man was practically bouncing on his cock.

Steve smirked when Danny nodded his acceptance in his part of the mess and soon both men were giggling like a couple of schoolgirls, pausing every so often to swap kisses.

It was a moment of rare peace in the house, as normally there was loud pop music coming from Grace’s room and Charlie building more race tracks around the living room. Steve adored Danny’s kids as if they were his own, but he truly relished moments of intimacy like this, just him and Danny after making love.

But this was Steve and Danny, and nothing was ever straightforward with them.

“Oh now _that_ is all on you!” Danny cringed as he noticed that while some of Steve’s come was on his chest and rapidly drying, some was in the bathwater around them. “Gross!”

Steve couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and halted what was like to be a splurge of expletives from Danny’s mouth with another kiss.


End file.
